Un nouvel être
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: OS HPDM Seamus est mort laissant une petite Tania derrière lui et c'est Harry qui va en recevoir la charge. Comment vatil réussir à vivre avec une petite fille lui qui est tout le temps en mission? amour et humour


Auteur : Ben moi

Couple : HP / DM homophobes s'abstenir !

Genre : heuuu y a pas de lemon (comment ça ça devient une habitude ?) humour/amour

Disclaimer : faut encore le dire ? rien à moi

Pour vous faire patienter en attendant le chap 40 de Quand Harry change de maison, qui arrivera sous peu promis !

**ENJOY**

**Un nouvel être**

3 ans, 3 ans que la guerre était finie laissant derrière elle nombre de morts et de blessés et parmi eux tellement d'innocents.

Harry Potter avait vaincu le terrible mage noir et ainsi mit fin au règne de terreur qu'il faisait vivre au monde entier.

Mais la fin officielle d'une guerre ne signifie pas l'arrêt total des hostilités. Les mangemorts fuyaient et laissaient derrière eux les cadavres des pauvres gens ayant eu le malheur de croiser leur route.

Harry avait continué sa route, sa destiné comme disait si bien Dumbledor, et avait continué à poursuivre les mangemorts en fuite.

Harry n'était pas seul dans cette tâche. Il était accompagné de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ho bien sûr il n'y avait pas qu'eux deux mais c'étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait réellement.

Harry continuait jour après jour. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait à Londres. Pas de petit ami, d'enfant ou de famille.

Il avait des amis, comme Hermione et Ron, Lavande et Padma, Neville et Ginny, les jumeaux et Lee, Olivier et Cho et bien d'autres mais quel intérêt de se fixer pour les voir une fois par semaine.

Il rêvait pourtant d'un jour avoir sa propre famille mais comment pourrait-il y arriver ? Il était gay et ne pouvait donc pas espérer avoir un jour son propre enfant. Il devrait adopter mais pour ça il lui faudrait abandonner son pseudo métier, ce qui ne le dérangerait pas au moment même, cela dit en passant.

Gay … depuis quand n'avait-il plus de relation sérieuse ? Depuis toujours en fait. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé. C'est depuis sa brève relation avec Cho qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour la gente féminine. Ils étaient pourtant restés bons amis, leur relation avait même été de mieux en mieux.

Ils se racontaient tout, étaient devenus de vrais confidents. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'idée de préférer les hommes. Elle ne l'avait pas mal pris d'être à l'origine de son changement d'orientation sexuelle. N'importe quelle fille lui aurait envoyé sa main dans la figure mais elle, elle avait compris et l'avait encouragé.

Grâce elle, il avait eu non seulement la force de l'accepter mais aussi de l'avouer à ses amis. Eux aussi avaient compris et avaient accepté son homosexualité. Ils l'avaient tous aidé lors de ses escapades nocturnes.

Si toutes les filles étaient folles d'Harry, il en était de même pour pas mal de gars. C'était parfaitement compréhensible vu la beauté enivrante du Survivant. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus cachés par d'affreuses lunettes, sa vue avait été arrangée suite au harcèlement continu de Cho et Hermione. Déjà que quand l'une était sur votre dos continuellement s'était dur de résister mais à deux c'était carrément perdu d'avance.

Il s'était aussi laissé pousser les cheveux qui lui tombaient maintenant plus bas que les épaules. Il les attachait souvent en une longue queue de cheval lui donnant un air sexy au possible.

Il était aussi assez bronzé et ne cachait plus sa cicatrice. Il avait fini par s'habituer totalement à sa notoriété et avait décidé de se dégager le front pour être un peu plus « en beauté » comme diraient les femmes.

Sa musculature s'était encore plus développée. Il avait la carrure d'un athlète de haut niveau sans que cela ne soit exagéré.

Depuis qu'il ne vivait plus chez les Dursley, il s'était aussi refait une garde-robe. Hermione et Cho avait, bien sûr, tenu à l'accompagner afin qu'il ne choisisse que des vêtements le mettant nettement en valeur. L'opération avait réussi puisque depuis lors il s'habillait très classe et était en même hyper sexy, un peu comme Malfoy en fait.

Depuis lors il faisait des ravages. Bien des hommes désiraient passer dans son lit et s'ils y arrivaient, ils n'y revenaient généralement pas plus d'une ou deux fois.

Le seul avec qui il était « resté » était Drago Malfoy. Leur relation était purement sexuelle au début mais les sentiments avaient fini par prendre leurs droits et s'étaient insinués entre eux. Malheureusement tout a une fin et ils s'étaient séparés.

Après la guerre, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. Drago avait repris en main la fortune des Malfoy et tentait de redorer le blason familial. Il y arrivait petit à petit. Si les gens avaient été méfiants au début, ils ne pouvaient qu'admettre son intelligence, sa force et sa beauté. En plus, la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe l'aidait particulièrement il faut l'avouer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas le hibou qui venait de toquer à sa fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes à taper comme un malade sur la fenêtre que le pauvre rapace réussit finalement à attirer l'attention du survivant.

Celui-ci prit la lettre et remarqua avec un mécontentement visible qu'elle venait du ministère de la magie. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension :

_Cher Monsieur Potter_

_Pourriez-vous venir d'urgence cet après-midi au ministère. Nous devons vous parler d'un fait important._

_Bien à vous_

_Fudge_

_Ministre de la magie_

Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit convoquer au ministère mais là … il avait un pressentiment qui ne lui indiquait rien de bon car jusqu'à présent ses intuitions toujours avérées justes.

Arrivé au ministère, Harry se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Fudge. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son pressentiment se faisait de pire en pire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau, en plus de Fudge, se trouvait Dumbledor, Hermione, Ron et deux personnes qu'il n'avait jusque là encore jamais vues. En voyant l'air triste de Dumbledor, le visage ravagé de larmes de ses deux amis et la gêne des autres personnes présentes, il comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Seulement, … lequel ?

« Harry » commença le ministre « j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre »

« Que s'est-il passé » demanda Harry

« C'est à propos de Mr Finnigan » continua Fudge

« Seamus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? … Mais répondez bon sang ! »

« Je … Il est décédé hier, dans la nuit » finit Dumbledor

« QUOI ??? » hurla presque Harry « Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il a été victime d'une embuscade »

« Lancée par qui ? » demanda Harry les larmes à l'œil

« Des mangemorts … ils ont été tués par Dean directement après mais il était trop tard pour sauver Seamus »

« Tania, la fille de Seamus, que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« Luna est décédée en la mettant au monde, il y a 5 ans et depuis il n'a jamais refait sa vie comme tu le sais. Tu sais aussi qu'il n'avait plus aucun parent. Dans son testament, il a … comment dire … il t'a désigné comme tuteur légal de Tania »

« En gros, en deux minutes vous m'annoncez que je viens de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mon partenaire (au boulot !!! Je précise quand même !) et que je suis maintenant le père d'une gosse, charmante mais bon, de 5 ans »

« En gros, heu oui c'est bien résumé » fit la dame que Harry ne connaissait pas

« Vous êtes ? » lui demanda Harry

« Excusez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Avina Peigury, je suis la juge chargée de cette enquête. De plus je dois m'assurer que la petite Tania sera entre de bonnes mains »

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, miss Peigury, je n'ai rencontré dans ma vie que deux ou trois fois Tania, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant et par-dessus tout je suis gay. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un environnement très stable pour une petite fille. De plus je ne suis jamais à la maison, à cause de mon travail, et tout comme Seamus, je risque de me faire tuer chaque jour qui passe »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr Potter, je sais tout cela ! Votre préférence sexuelle n'a jamais été un secret pour le monde sorcier et n'a jamais posé le moindre problème. Nous acceptons très bien l'homosexualité contrairement au moldus et les couples gays ont parfaitement le droit à l'adoption »

« Ha, je ne savais pas »

« Pour votre travail, il n'y aura aucun problème puisque nous considérons que vous avez déjà fait plus qu'assez pour notre monde. Nous allons vous muter dans un service qui ne requière pas forcément votre présence au bureau. Vous pourrez travailler dans un premier temps chez vous. »

« … C'est sympa de me demander mon avis. Enfin bon, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant ! »

« Vous apprendrez, comme tous les nouveaux parents »

« Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné »

« Et vous, vous êtes ? » demanda Harry à la dernière personne qu'il ne connaissait pas

« Je m'appelle Akane Ryosaki. Tania a été déposée chez moi. C'est chez moi que vous devrez venir pour venir chercher la petite »

« Et pour elle vous êtes ? »

« Le voisin, qu'elle n'aime pas trop d'ailleurs, jamais su pourquoi mais bon »

« Harry » tenta Hermione « Tu rêvais d'avoir un enfant, non ? »

« … Oui mais dans d'autres circonstances, enfin bon »

« C'est quand même le comble, c'est toi qui est gay et c'est toi qui, le premier, aura un enfant » rigola Ron

« Je suis HARRY POTTER, je ne fais donc jamais rien comme les autres ! » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est géniale cette gosse, c'est quand même la fille de Seamus, comment cela pourrait-il être autrement ? » lui demanda Hermione

« T'as raison Mione, soyons pas défaitiste. Allons la voir d'abord » finit par dire Harry avec optimisme

--Ooo00ooO—

« Tania, je te présente Harry. » fit Avina Peigury

« Bonjour Tania » fit Harry un tendre sourire

« C'est toi mon nouveau papa ? »

Harry ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que cette enfant soit déjà au courant de ce fait et l'ait accepté aussi bien alors que même lui, un adulte, le vainqueur de Voldemort, avait du mal à s'y faire.

« Seulement si tu le veux bien. Tu veux bien que je sois ton nouveau papa ? »

« Tu es beau et tu as l'air gentil, je veux bien » lui répondit Tania avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg « Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? C'est comment chez toi ? Tu as une amoureuse ? Tu as un … »

« Hé, attends deux secondes !! » rigola Harry « Oui je t'emmènes avec moi, je possède une grande maison à Londres mais on va d'abord passer quelques temps à la campagne où j'ai une petite villa. J'ai besoin de vacances et puis ce sera bien de faire connaissance là-bas, non ? Et non je n'ai pas d'amoureuse »

« Comme mon papa, il disait qu'il aimait encore maman et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, c'est bien comme ça il restait tout le temps avec moi ! »

« Ton papa t'aimait beaucoup ! Il me parlait souvent de toi et de la joie qu'il avait à te retrouver le soir. Et moi j'aimais beaucoup ton papa, c'était un très bon ami »

« Oui mon papa était un bon papa !! Et toi, tu seras un meilleur papa ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Et puis, je ne veux pas le remplacer, ce sera toujours ton papa à toi, moi je serai ton daddy, ok ? »

« Mon daddy ? Si tu veux ! J'aime bien ce nom, ça fait penser à Teddy, l'ourson d'Angélique »

« Tant mieux, petite puce. Angélique, c'est une de tes amies ? »

« Voui !! Elle est toute blonde et toute bouclée… comme un mouton ! »

« Comme un mouton ? A ce point-là ? »

« … Heuuu je crois… »

Trop mignonne cette petite !

« Allez, viens petite puce, on va aller chercher tes affaires dans ta chambre et on y va. D'accord ? »

« OUIIIII on part d'ici !! »

« Tu n'aimes pas être ici ?? »

« Nan ! J'aime pas Akane !! »

« Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« … Nan, mais j'aime pas son amoureuse »

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait son amoureuse ? » lui demanda Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle

« Elle m'aime pas. Elle ne me regarde jamais et n'est jamais gentille avec moi !! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne la reverras pas »

« YOUPIIIIIIIE !!!! Merci daddy !! » cria la petite fille en sautant dans les bras de son nouveau papa.

« Allez viens pitchoune »

« »

Une fois les affaires emportées, Harry dit au revoir à Akane et emmena la petite tête brune avec lui. Sa fille, il avait une fille. Il était père, lui qui ne l'avait jamais réellement espéré l'être un jour. Mais là, d'un coup, alors qu'il venait de séparer de son fiancé et qu'il ne savait pas comment on faisait pour un être un _bon_ père.

« Tu sais ma pitchoune, je n'ai pas d'amoureuse et je n'en aurai jamais » lui dit Harry en la prenant sur ses genoux

« Ben pourquoi ?? » lui demanda la petite avec une petite moue toute mignonne

« Parce que je préfère avoir des amoureux »

« Tu préfères les garçons ? »

« Tu as tout compris »

« Pourquoi ? Les garçons, ils embrassent mieux que les filles ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être »

« Alors les filles ont bon goût puisqu'elles préfèrent les garçons !! »

« Oui c'est sûr ! »

Harry était étonné mais surtout très amusé. Cette petite était adorable, tout simplement adorable. Elle lui fit un gros câlin et s'endormit dans ses bras.

« »

Le lendemain à la première heure, ils partirent à la campagne dans le Yorkshire. Il y possédait un petit cottage dans un village moldu loin de toute l'agitation londonienne et sorcière. Les gens y étaient agréables, sans prétention et surtout très accueillants.

Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour apprendre à se connaître. Il voulait la mettre en confiance et surtout savoir comment il devait y faire avec elle.

Et puis pour être honnête, il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et Londres. Ou pour être plus précis, entre lui et son ex. Drago et lui ça n'allait plus. Ils avaient dû rompre par la force des choses. Mais il restait très amoureux de son blondinet.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an et demi mais ils ne se voyaient que très peu. Harry était constamment en mission, quant à Drago avec son poste de ministre des affaires internes, il était très souvent à des dîners, des réceptions mondaines, en voyages diplomatiques… Pas facile pour un couple ! La rupture était inévitable mais ça lui faisait mal. Surtout de savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement cherché à l'éviter. Ça, ça le tuait.

« »

Deux semaines qu'ils se trouvaient là. Deux semaines qu'Harry faisait ses premiers pas dans la paternité et finalement il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal. Les deux s'entendaient bien, très bien même. Ils faisaient chaque jour une petite ballade parfois seuls, parfois accompagnés de jeunes du village.

Tania était déjà la petite chouchoute du village. Tout le monde l'adorait et en parfaite petite Potter (et Finnigan), elle avait déjà 3-4 fiancés. Pauvres gars qui allaient bientôt souffrir de la beauté fatale de cette petite demoiselle.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour d'une de leurs promenades, ils virent un jeune homme blond assis devant leur maison.

« Dis daddy, c'est qui le monsieur ? Tu le connais ? » Demanda la petite fille, en tirant sur le pull d'Harry

« Oui ma puce, c'est un vieil ami »

« Hooo, il est gentil alors ? »

« Ça dépend ma puce ça dépend »

« Bonjour monsieur !! » cria Tania en s'élançant vers Drago

« Bonjour petite » dit-il en lui souriant. Mais son regard était plutôt rivé vers Harry « Bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour Drago »

« Je… Ça fait longtemps… » dit-il d'un ton un peu gêner

« Un mois »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, entre »

« Merci »

Harry le fit entrer et le mena jusqu'au salon. Il lui servit une tasse de café puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, sa petite fille sur les genoux.

« Tu me présentes ? » lui demanda Drago en le question du regard sur l'identité de gamine.

« Ha oui, excuse-moi, je te présente ma fille, Tania »

« … Pardon ?? » Demanda Drago après avoir cligné trois fois des yeux, les mâchoires crispées

« En fait, c'est la fille de Seamus » précisa Harry en souriant « Lorsqu'il est décédé, je me suis vu attribué la garde de ce petit ange. Je suis donc son père adoptif, son daddy »

Drago se retint de pousser un ouf de soulagement. Il avait eu peur tout d'un coup d'ignorer une partie si importante de la vie de celui qu'il aimait et surtout de n'avoir aucune chance de le récupérer (car c'était bien pour cela qu'il était se trouvait au milieu du Yorkshire !). Il s'imaginait déjà devoir rivaliser avec la mère de cette petite. Et n'était sûr de pouvoir rivaliser…

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques temps de choses et d'autres contournant le sujet principal. Quand celui-ci vint enfin sur le tapis, Harry envoya la petite dans sa chambre.

« Tania, ma puce, tu n'as pas envie d'aller jouer dans ta chambre avec ta nouvelle poupée ? »

« Mais j'ai déjà joué avec ce matin ! »

« Hé bien va faire un dessin pour Drago, d'accord ? »

« OUIIIII Je vais te faire un zoli dessin Drago !!! »

Tania sortit en courant pour aller chercher ses crayons de dessin.

« Alors Drago, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Tu me manques Harry »

« Toi aussi »

« Pourquoi nous sommes-nous quittés alors ? »

« Parce que ça ne marchait pas et que l'on courait droit dans le mur »

« On aurait pu dévier la trajectoire »

« On aurait pu mais ni toi ni moi n'avons fait quoi que ce soit pour ça. C'est dommage »

« Maintenant que l'on connaît nos erreurs, nous pourrions réessayer, tu ne crois pas Harry ? »

« J'aimerais bien Drago mais je ne veux plus souffrir. En plus, maintenant il y a Tania et je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux. Je dois penser à elle avant tout »

« Tu sais, Tania je peux t'aider l'élever. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être père. Et toi, tu es celui que je veux avoir à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments, tu le sais, mais je te le dis comme je le sens Harry. Je ne me vois vraiment pas dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, sans toi à mes côtés »

« Je… J'aurais vraiment que tu me dises ça il y a un mois »

« Harry s'il te plaît »

« DRAGOOOO tiens ! C'est pour toi ! » Dit Tania en lui tendant une feuille de dessin. La petite venait d'arriver en courant dans la pièce et s'était pratiquement retrouvée sur ses genoux en passant au-dessus de l'accoudoir.

Le dessin représentait Tania, Harry et Drago devant une maison se tenant les mains et avec un grand cœur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Il est superbe Tania, c'est pour moi ? »

« Ouiii »

« Merci petite puce ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très réaliste » lui dit-il avec sourire navré

« Mais pourquoi ?? »

« Parce que ton daddy ne veut plus de moi. Je le comprends tu sais mais je vais devoir repartir »

« Ho non ! Daddy ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser repartir hein ?! Il est beau ton amoureux et il est gentil. Il n'est pas comme l'amoureuse d'Akane !! »

« C'est vrai ma puce ? Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Viiii ! Tu ne veux vraiment plus de Drago comme namoureux ? »

« Si je le veux toujours comme amoureux mais… »

« Pas de 'mais' daddy !! Tu aimes Drago et Drago il t'aime. Et puis il est aussi beau que toi. Vous êtes fait pour ensemble. Et puis ze voudrait bien de Drago comme dad' »

« Haha c'est bon ma puce tu as gagné, on va faire une petite place pour Drago ici avec nous, contente ? »

« Ouiiii, comme ça j'ai un papa, un daddy et un dad' c'est trop trop bien ! »

La petite sauta dans les bras d'Harry pour lui faire un gros bisous tout mouillé puis elle alla se nicher dans les bras de Drago pour recevoir un câlin digne de ce nom.

Elle avait perdu un papa et une maman mais elle avait gagné un dad' et un daddy qui l'aimeraient pour toujours et la chériraient comme leur propre fille.

_Fin 25.12.2006_


End file.
